


All of You

by Rewrite



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Seán is a sucker for panties, Seán is obsessed with his arms, So is Robin, arm kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewrite/pseuds/Rewrite
Summary: Robin has had a ridiculously long day and Seán is needy. When Robin won't pay attention to him Seán resorts to desperate messures





	All of You

Seán was bored. He'd been recording videos all morning and while he was grateful to have his boyfriend edit them to perfection, he was needy and it was getting late into the evening and Robin still hadn't finished, he just kept shrugging him off with 'I'm busy' or 'soon' and it wasn't good enough. Huffing, Seán made his way to their bedroom and dramatically flung himself on the big bed. How could he get his attention? He tried bending over to pick things up, eating popsicles all his tricks but nothing. He took a quick glance around the room and after a double take something caught his eye. The sheer white lace haphazardly hanging out his top drawer. Panties. Panties and stocking to be specific. They had been a joke gift from a friend but both he and Robin had found them a little too attractive.

With an ill intentioned smirk Seán stood up and took them out the drawer, they were sheer with a pretty set of frills. The clips that attached the matching stockings were rose gold. The boy was a sucker for rose gold, owning pretty rose gold lipsticks, the kind that were used for occasions just like this. Seán began stripping himself down, watching his soft body in the mirror. He had good muscles, he was healthy, however that didn't stop him having ridiculously pretty thighs and hips. They gave him a wonderful figure and of course how anyone forgot that deliciously perky ass. It was Robin's favourite and he constantly made a fuss over it. Especially in public where it got Seán all pretty and flustered. Flustered to the point he would blush and bury his face in his boyfriends shoulder and whine like a child but he couldn't act like he didn't love every second of it.

After a good 5 minutes of gently admiring himself in the mirror he picked up the panties, he was about to slide them on when he suddenly got an idea to make things even more exciting. He grinned as he opened the bedside drawer, panties still in hand. He rummaged around a little till he found the pretty drawstring bag that was all soft velvet on the outside. He let it's contents fall on the bed with a little giggle. A bottle of cherry lube, Robin's favourite and a little rose gold plug. It wasn't a big one but it was enough to keep Seán nice and open and enough to kill Robin with the tiny little gem on the end. Sure they'd used plugs before, pretty glass ones, hell Seán even had a tail but he'd been keeping the jewelled one a suprise. This was enough of an occasion for a suprise. With another little giggled he climbed on the bed and got himself in his favourite position, face down, ass up.

He made quick work of opening himself up, two fingers sliding in easy with the flavoured lube. He couldn't help the tiny whines he let out into the pillow as he spread himself out on his fingers. As excited as he was to tease his boyfriend with his cute plug he wished it was his fingers, they were a lot more skilled. Knew where to brush to turn him into whimpering mess. Nevertheless he kept on at opening himself, pushing his hips back on his fingers. With a little slick sound he pulled his fingers out and picked up the plug, twirling it in his fingers. He giggled as he gently teased it at his pretty hole, the cold of the metal a shock to his warm skin. With a broken moan he pushed the plug in. It making a satisfying little sound as it popped in.

Seán took his time pulling the panties over his pretty plump ass, loving the way the soft material stretched over his cock, the feeling of the soft frills on his hips. He let himself go slowly, pulling the stockings up to his mid thigh and clipping them on, all the time wriggling at the feeling of the plug pressing in him, it enough to make his cock strain against the pretty panties and he loved it. He shakily stood up like a little fawn, legs a little weak. He took himself in once more, he looked a fucking vision in white. He even touched his lips up with a little lip gloss. He smirked and grabbed his phone, snapping some photos, probably some form of torture against his boyfriend at a later date. He hummed, satisfied with his selfies and made his way to Robin's little office, he knew he wasn't recording so he just pushed his way in.

Robin let out a sigh. "Seán I told you no now I'm bu-" but he was cut of, by the sight of his boyfriend. Panties. Stockings. Fucking pretty lip gloss. Robin let out a choked noise and Seán just giggled. "Sorry, didn't mean to bother you babe. Forgot my switch!" He said and the little fucker almost skipped to the small couch that had been used for many activities that didn't include sitting, all to grab his switch. Robin swivled in his chair. Keeping his eyes on his boyfriend as he teasingly and unnecessarily bent over to pick it up. The panties stretched over his perk ass and the Swedish man let out a growl. "A fucking plug Seán? Really? I have so much work to do but you come in here, prancing around in those obscene little panties and a pretty plug shoved in you, even with a little gem. You planned it. You know fine well what you do to me." He said. Desk abandoned and headphones haphazardly on his keyboard.

He approached closer, letting his hand slide up Seán's back. He was flush against him now. The strain of his cock through his sweatpants was very obvious against Seán's ass. "Now. You're going to go to the bedroom now. Face down. Ass up and I'll be there in two minutes." He whispered against his eat, gently biting the soft skin of his neck. The boy didn't move until Robin landed a spank on his ass. "Go before I change my mind." He said and rolled his eyes watching him scurry away. He chuckled to himself, saving what he'd been working on. Seán was really that needy he'd resorted to dressing in those dam panties that got Robin so fired up. Well who was he to talk. It worked.

It was a sight to behold really. The pretty little thing, ass in air, face buried in the soft red sheets. The white panties and his pale skin such a beautiful contrast and Robin had to resist the urge to take a photo. Not that he hadn't taken many of Seán like this before but there was something extremely gorgeous about the small whines of desperation he let out and the little butt wriggled. "God sweetheart you really are desperate for it. Hm?" He asked, only making the boy whine louder. "But what are you desperate for? My fingers?" He mumbled, trailing them down the boys back, pinging the elastic of the panties. "My tongue?" This time Seán moaned when he leaned down and flicked his tongue over his soft thigh before biting harshly. "Or maybe..." he hummed gripping his boyfriends hips and pulling them against his own. "My cock?" He said, grinding a little, shifting the plug.

Seán was a mess beneath him. "Come on baby use your words." He mumbled and the brown haired boy let out a very broken whine of. "All of them." And Robin was more than happy to oblige but he took his time. Seán had spent all day teasing him. Now it was his turn. Taking the stocking clips off one by one, leaving pretty purple marks on his thighs. Fingers so gently hooking in the panties, letting them gently stretch over his ass. Robin nearly cursed when he caught sight of the plug. He couldn't particularly make it out before. It was Rose gold with one of those little multi coloured gems and he couldn't resist tugging on it, pulling it out only a little before pushing it back in. The simple action had Seán straight up begging for more. "Please Robin. Need you." He whined, pushing his ass back. How could he resist.

With a gentle pop he pulled the plug all the way out and admired the way his pretty hole clenched round nothing. By now both of them were too horny and teasing had gone out the window. Robin's mouth latched onto his pretty hole, making the boy gasp. Robin's tongue all over him was his favourite thing. Especially like this. Robin's licks were sloppy, getting his chin wet and Seán's hole soaked. Robin only pulled away to mumble something about his boyfriend being a little shit for choosing cherry, his favourite. The boy beneath him's only response was a whine as he fucked his tongue back in. Robin could tell, just by his tongue opening him up that Seán was close. That needed to change. The needy little thing wasn't getting his way just yet. When he pulled away he took in the sight of his pretty glistening hole, all open and ready for his fingers and cock. His thighs, covered in rough red rash from Robin's stubble but he loved it. Feeling it for days after. His face was the best part. His usually styled hair was down over his eyes, his cheeks flushed and his lips red from being bitten.

"Now tell me sweetheart, do you want my fingers or do you want it a little rough huh?" He asked against Seán's neck. "Could push in right now, would still be a little tight but I bet that would get you off wouldn't it? The pain?" He asked, nipping harshly at his neck. Seán let out an almost pornographic moan. "Robin fuck me please. S-so desperate for your cock, been thinking about it all day." He whined and the Swedish man smirked. He didn't think he'd ever taken his pants off faster, his cock sprang free and he searched over the sheets for the cherry lube they were both so fond of. He wanted it to sting a little but he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend. He drizzled some lube on his fingers and slicked up his cock, wiping the rest on Seán's hole, causing him to jump at the cold. Robin let out a chuckle. "You ready sweetheart? Ready to take my cock you've been begging me for all day?" He hummed. Landing a harsh spank on his pretty left cheek. "Y-yes!" He moaned brokenly. Gripping the sheets.

That was enough for Robin. He gently lined himself up, letting the head pop in first. Both groaning in sync. Seán was needy, his hips already pushing back to take more of him but Robin groaned and spanked his ass again. "Ah ah ah don't be greedy sweetheart. Greedy boys don't get to come. You're lucky I'm not making you beg for it after what a fucking brat you've been today." He said. Seán huffed and stilled his hips and Robin smirked, letting himself push in inch by inch till he was fully seated in his boyfriend's tight ass. "That's baby, take my cock so fucking pretty huh?" He groaned, making a short thrust. "Yes! Love it! Need more Rob please!" He whispered all broken and Robin just couldn't say no. He pulled all the way put again before slamming in. Seán's broken cries were fucking music to his ears. The sound of his cock, all slick, fucking into his boyfriend, the moans and the sinful slapping of skin as Robin sped up.

He let one hand travel down Seán's back with a smirk and he wrapped his large hand round his throat and squeezed a little. Robin knew he loved it, loved the feeling of his big hands cutting off just enough air to make him dizzy as he fucked into him. "You love it don't you baby, love my hand round your throat?" He growled. His thrusts getting harsher. When Robin got like this Seán just gave over his all. The rough, dominant side of him was a blessing and he knew without even looking Robin's usually bright eyes were probably a stormy blue, he'd have his bottom lip caught between his teeth in concentration and his arms would be flexing. That was Seán's favourite part about being choked, the way Robin's arms flexed, his vains in his hands becoming prominent. Robin rolled his eyes because I knew Seán was fantasizing again, he knew the silly little obsession the boy had with his arms so he did him a favour. With an uncharacteristic bout of strength he flipped the boy over and smirked. "Spread. Legs. Now." He said and git himself better positioned to slide himself in. His hand coming back up to wrap around Seán's throat.

Seán looked a fucking picture, the irish boy was flushed, whole face red, partly from the heat, beads of sweat running down his forehead but mostly from Robin's firm hand round his throat. Again, he started his thrusts shallow but he picked up speed. Knowing fine will Seán was getting close. Robin was all over him now, chest to chest, his words ringing in Seán's ear. "You gonna come like this? Just from my cock, from my hands round your pretty neck?" He asked. Only letting his hand move to leave a few harsh bites. Again all Seán could do was moan. "Not. Good enough." He growled and squeezed tighter. "Use your words." He said and let go of his throat. "Yes god yes please Robin, need you so bad, need you to fill me up, wanna make a mess, let you plug me up!" He moaned, desperately pushing his hips up.

"Come on the baby. Come for me." He growled biting down hard on his collar bone and that was it for Seán, he was coming hard, making a sticky mess between them. Robin didn't take long to follow behind, between Seán's clenching and his obscene moans he spilled himself into his pretty hole. He gently bit down on his boyfriends shoulder, a broken moan falling from his lips. "Christ Robin I should really tease you while you're working more often if this is what I get." Seán smirked and and Swedish man glared. "Don't you dare." He glared and pulled himself out. "Come on, on your knees sweetheart, wanna put that pretty plug back in." He said, tapping the spent mans thigh. Seán whined but did as he was told, once again face down, letting Robin gently slip the perfect little plug in with ease. "You know that plug is totally unfair." Robin huffed. "Wear it more often." He said with another spank to to his pretty ass.

Seán just smirked. He had him whipped.


End file.
